Question: How many even three digit numbers are there such that the sum of the  tens and units digits is 10?
There are nine possible digits that the hundreds digit could be. However, there are only four possible endings for the number: 46, 64, 28, and 82. Thus, there are $9 \cdot 4 = \boxed{36}$ such numbers.